Night shower
by Ahai
Summary: Wolfwood is hurt and Milly makes Meryl help them in the middle of the night. Not wanting Vash to know, what will happen when he comes in and they hide?


This fanfic is a parody of a clip I saw from "Hope and Faith":

watch?v=nVOzD06DlDg

* * *

"Meryl, I need you to come with me in the bathroom" Milly said as she dragged Meryl with her.

It was 3 am when Milly went in to Vash and Meryl's bedroom to wake Meryl up and then drag her out. By the looks of it, Milly seemed worried about something.

"What is the matter and what's happening during this hour?" Meryl asked as she and Milly entered the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom Wolfwood sat on the edge of the bathtub with his torso filled with blood soaked bandages. When he saw Milly and Meryl enter the bathroom, he stood up. Milly immediately ran to him and stood next to him.

"What happened?!" Meryl asked astonished.

"Do you remember the saloon we visited today and a bunch of guys came in shooting at everybody?" Milly asked.

Meryl nodded.

"After they took off and I ran after them, I got shot" Wolfwood said.

"And you didn't tell me or Vash?!"

"We haven't kept it as a secret! It happened 6 hours ago and it hasn't hurt until now" Wolfwood said and inhaled the smoke of his cigarette.

"Why are you smoking when you are hurt, dear?" Milly asked.

"I try to numb the pain" He said as he blew the smoke out.

"Where does it hurt?" Meryl asked.

Wolfwood pointed at a spot on his pectoral. Meryl and Milly removed his bandages and Meryl examined Wolfwoods wound.

"It looks so deep and I think the bullet is still in there, i`ll go get Vash" Meryl said and headed for the door.

Milly grabbed her wrist

"No! Don't do that! He`ll find out that Nicholas killed those guys and Vash will get angry. Cant we just do this ourselves?

Meryl wasn't sure about that. She felt that Vash knew more about this with him being an expert gunslinger and all. But she knew how to care for wounds and how hard could it be to get a bullet out?

"Alright " Meryl said "Lets wash this up first"

She and Milly filled a big bowl with water and soap. As they started to clean his wound, it reopened and he started bleeding.

"Oh no, don't get blood on the carpet! Everybody, in the bathtub" Meryl said.

Meryl, Milly and Wolfwood went inside the tub. Wolfwood sat in the middle and the girls sat on each side of him. After they washed up the wound with water and soap, Milly rubbed a cloth with peroxide on the wound. Wolfwood groaned loudly at the stinging and Meryl tried to quiet him down.

"Hush! Not so loud or you'll wake Vash!" Meryl said with her index finger to her lips.

"_Meryl?"_ someone called.

"Its Vash!" Milly said and pulled the shower curtain to hide them.

Behind the shower curtain they heard the door open. Vash made sleepy noises and they heard him use the toilet, flushing and afterward water was running from the sink. Meanwhile inside the shower, Millys nose was twitching. Understanding what would happen, Meryl and Wolfwood put their hands to her nose and mouth. When they heard the door open, Wolfwood and Meryl removed their hands from Milly, assuming that Vash has left. When they removed their hands, Milly sneezed loudly.

"Darling?" Vash said.

Crap! He didn't leave the bathroom! Wolfwood and Milly held their breath trying to be as quiet as possible. Meryl took one arm out from the sleeve of her nightshirt, so she would look naked as she popped her head out from the shower curtain, facing Vash.

"Hey" Meryl said.

"What are you doing in here?" Vash asked and sniffed "And is that cigarette smoke I smell?"

"T-that is why I am here! I have been near Wolfwood today so I now smell cigarette and I couldn't stand the smell so I decided to take a shower"

"In the middle of the night?"

"The sooner the better"

Behind the shower curtain, Wolfwood immediately stomped his cigarette and Milly turned on the shower, making Meryl yelp in surprise. The water hit everybody except for Meryl.

"You know, I think I need a shower myself" Vash said seductive.

"Ah no, you are clean" Meryl said and drew the shower curtain.

"But I am such a bad, dirty boy" Vash said and licked his lips.

"Ewww!" Milly said with a face of disgust as she heard Vash`s line.

"What did you say?" He asked.

Meryl popped her head out.

"Eww-y-you don't say! Let do this in our bedroom." Meryl drew the curtain.

"Whats wrong with doing it in here?

"Umm, the bathroom is an inappropriate place"

"Thats an inappropriate place? We once did it inside a church!"

"WHAT?!" Wolfwood exclaimed.

"….a memory that was!" Meryl popped her head out again and tried to make a sentence out of Wolfwoods exclamation.

"Come on, Meryl, everybody is asleep, they won't know anything" Vash said after that Meryl pulled the curtain again.

"I am not in the mood!" Meryl said in the shower.

"Well…" Vash said ruffling his hair, making him look wild "Maybe this will get you in the mood"

With that Vash took of his boxers, which was the only thing he wore, and then pulled up the shower curtain. At the sight of a naked Vash, everybody screamed in surprice. Vash screamed as well and used the shower curtain to cover himself. Milly and Wolfwood continued to scream but Meryl soon stopped since she knew he was only in his underwear and being his wife.

"Dear lord!" Wolfwood said with his hands in his face.

Meryl patted Wolfwoods head.

* * *

Back to their bedroom, Vash lay in the bed with his arms crossed on his chest and with an angry pouty face.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Vash asked with an angry tone.

"They told me not to and I am sorry about how it all ended" Meryl said.

Vash let out an "hmfp" sound and rolled over to the side, his back to Meryl. Meryl hugged him from behind.

"Say, we never got to do something in the shower…" Meryl licked and kissed his neck.

"Why don't we do our "unfinished business" here?" she whispered in his ear.

Vash shivered and felt his little "mate" raise and get hard. Dammit! He was supposed to be mad at her, but whenever she did this Vash couldn't resist.

"I am still mad, you know" Vash said and lay on his back again.

"Oh, don't be like that.."

Meryl got on top of him and started to kiss and caress his body. Vash`s anger melted away and he started to corporate.

* * *

In Wolfwood and Milly`s bedroom the couple laid on their backs and stared at the ceiling

"We`ll. Get. A. Doctor. To. Look. At. Your. Wound," Milly said sounding like a robot.

"Honey, why are you talking like that?" Wolfwood asked.

"I can't get naked Vash out of my head!" Milly turned her head, facing Wolfwood "I didn't know that Vash had scars literally EVERYWHERE!"


End file.
